Pet
by Karix - Queen of Smut
Summary: SaixxMarluxia AxelxRoxas AxelxMarluxia YAOI DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts CoM, Kingdom Hearts II, or any other thing related. All Copyright SquareEnix
1. Chapter 1

PET

Chapter 1

Blood trickled out of the wound at the impact of the whip on bare flesh. A cry, which would have thought to have been heard, but was obviously ignored. "Please... stop... NAHH!!" Tears flowed freely down reddened cheeks. Another crack of the whip, another bloody stripe. As the whip was pulled back, finally this session was over and the victim collapsed onto the cold floor. Yes, this happened often, sometimes worse, sometimes a completly different tourture, always the same victim.

Sakura hair dropped over narrow shoulders and pale hands fell limply to the sides of a thin figure in a dark black outfit. A small whimper escaped the man's delicate lips and he cringed at the feel of the leather on new wounds as he headed to open the door.

"Mar-Mar!" a voice squeaked as number XIII appeared in the doorway.

A smile spread across the man's lips, hiding the pain.

"Roxas, how are you?"

The young blonde boy's smile flipped to a pouty frown.

"Have you seen Axel Mar-Mar? I can't find him anywhere..."

The man shook his head, reaching out and ruffling the boy's hair.

"I'm sorry Roxxy, I havn't."

"Okay, I'll go look somewhere else. Thanks anyway!"

The childish grin returned to the boy's face as he turned and ran off down the hallway.The door closed and number XI walked back into his room, sitting down in front of the mirror, face revealing the pain once again.

"Why do you let him do this to you?" He mumbled to himself, "Marluxia, you idiot..."

Marluxia, The Graceful Assassin, Number eleven in a group known as Organization XIII. Some members distrusted him where others followed him, and one... tourtured him, yet, he spoke cheerily to everyone. Marluxia exited his room, So what if nobodies didn't have emotion? It still didn't stop this nobody from grinning. As he wandered slowly down the hallway he felt a soft tap on his shoulder, he cringed and squealed lightly. The touch had hit one of his fresh wounds, as if the leather scraping against it wasn't bad enough. The man turned around to find out the source of the touch. A frowning male stood before him, bright red spikey hair and tatoos under his eyes uniquly featured the one who had just arrived.

"Axel..." Marluxia said, once again masking his pain from the other member with a sweet smile.

"Marluxia, have you seen Roxas? He e-mailed me but I went to his room and he wasn't there."

Marluxia nadded and his smile dissappeared.

"Ow..." he muttered, grabbing at his shoulder, only causing more pain.

"Marluxia are you alright?" Axel questioned, placing a hand on his other shoulder and leaning down to look him in the face which was downturned and twisted in pain.

The man just nodded and lifted his head.

"What's wrong?"

Marluxia just shook his head.

"Something's wrong, I can see through that fake smile."

"Seriously, I'm fine, don't worry about it..."

A sigh escaped the pyro's throat,

"Fine, so you said you saw Roxas?"

Marluxia nodded and pointed down the hallway,

"He was actually here looking for you only a few minutes ago."

"Okay, thanks..."

Axel muttered turning and heading down the hallway leaving Marluxia behind.

A grimace distorted Marluxia's perfect face when he was finally alone again. He reached up and pulled his cloak away from the area that pained him. As he moved the material he realized it was slightly damp and upon it's removal from the flesh, Marluxia stared at the bloody mess that covered his shoulder.

Violet eyes stared up at the pink ceiling wearily when suddenly the door creaked open and a tall figure stepped into the doorway. Dark blue hair and an 'X' shaped scar on his face revealed it to be the Organizations number VII, The Luna Diviner, Saix. Marluxia's whole body quivered nervously.

"Marluxia, come." the other male demanded in a deep voice.

Marluxia just nodded and stood up, following Saix out if his room and down the halls.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A loud thump as Marluxia hit the floor hard,

"AH!" "Shut up, don't yell..." the voice wasn't demanding, strangly , though it really never was.

Marluxia winced at the pain of the impact and sat cowering as Saix rummaged through his drawer, grabbing thew same whip used a few days ago and a razor blade as well. Marluxia shook uncontrollably as the other male approached him.

"Get up"

Marluxia quickly obeyed and got to his feetjust to be pushed face first onto the bed.

"Now... you know the rules... don't try to run away or call for help and afterwards, definitally do /not/ tell anyone."

The pink haired male nodded and stayed still, waiting for what he knew was coming. His cloak was removed, followed by his pants, the whip was raised

"NYAHHHH!!"

Axel suddenly stopped his thrusting when his ears perked up to the scream, that had so obviously not come from his lover. "Axxy... please... don't stop..." the younger blonde male below him pleaded.

"Nn... sorry Roxxy.." the pyro muttered, shrugging off the sound and shoving back into the boy, receiving a satisfying moan in return.

"Ah! S-Saix... p-please..."

the plead was ignored as the blue haired male slowly entered the helpless, bleeding man beneath him.

"S-sto-- ooww!" Marluxia yelped at the pain.

This wasn't something Saix had done to him before and it definitally wasn't something expected or wanted. The other male once again ignored Marluxia's cry and proceded to pull out and thrust back in, hard and deep.

Marluxia screamed in pain,

"S-Saix... p-p-please... s-stop..." he begged in between crys.

Tears ran down his cheeks and his hands gripped tightly to the bed sheets causing his knuckles to turn white.

"Shh... it will get better... if you calm down..." Saix grunted, repeating his actions until he was rocking Marluxia with steady paced thrusts.

Marluxia continued to beg, plead, and cry while Saix continued to ignore him, having his way.

"Ah... Axxy... I'm -- Nyaah!"

One of his hands' grip tighted on the bed sheets while the other on Axel's back, nails digging into his flesh, causing small wounds to open and blood flow out lightly, as he came, the sticky liquid splattering on Axel's stomach.

"Mmm... good boy..." the older male cooed, still thrusting into the teen, so close to his own climax.

He pounded into his lover, harder, faster, and deeper hitting his sweet spot almost every time. Something oh so obvious by the gasping squeaky moans and the way Roxas' grip tightened on both Axel's back and the sheets, turning his knuckles white and digging his nails deeper into Axel's flesh. Axel pulled Roxas up, wrapping his arms around his lower back. Roxas' hand let go of the sheet and quickly moved up to latch to Axel's back. As he bounced his lover on his dick, Axel leaned to Roxas' neck, nibbling at the soft flesh.

"mmm... Roxas..." Axel moaned, licking the boy's neck.

A shiver shot up his spine at the feeling of Axel's hot breath on his skin and with one final thrust he came again, in unison with Axel, who came inside, overflowing the small boy. They both collapsed on the bed, breathing heavily and holding each other lovingly. A soft, loving kiss was placed on the young blonde's lips but a few moments later Axel broke away.

"I'm sorry Roxxy..." he whispered as he stood up, snatching his cloak.

"Axel... where are you going?" Roxas whimpered, sitting up slowly and frowning.

"Don't worry Roxxy, I'll be back soon, I promise.", Number VIII assured the boy, kissing him softly on the forehead and ruffling his hair before turning and exiting the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Marluxia lay limp where Saix had left him, whimpering quietly.

"Come on, get up, get out."

Marluxia finally pulled himself up, sobbing in pain. His legs were shaking and his whole lower body was in so much pain it almost cancelled out the pain from the wounds on the rest of his body. Saix tossed his cloak to him and Marluxia got dressed as quickly as he possibly could in his current state.

"Go!" Saix hissed. Marluxia just nodded and exited the room.

Axel turned a corner and ran right into Marluxia, knocking him onto the floor. He yelped loudly at the impact and his whole body shook uncontrollably.

"Ah, I'm sorry..." Axel said apologetically, offering a hand to help the other male off the floor.

"Marluxia, are you okay?" Axel asked as thier hands came in contact with one another.

Once to his feet Marluxia just smiled sweetly and nodded, "I'm fine!"

Axel sighed, "Okay. Well, did you hear that screaming?"

A shocked look took over Marluxia's face but he quickly realized and hid it.

"Screaming? Do you mean Roxas?" The Graceful Assassin chuckled a bit at his own comment. "You know, I /do/ know what's going on between you two. The /whole/ Organization does, I beleive."

"U-umm... n-no... I mean... I know I heard screaming."

"No! I don't know! I have to go!" Marluxia had become very defensive at this point.

As he turned around and began to walk off her suddenly felt a shap pain in his shoulder.

"I don't beleive you..."

A hand clenched his shoulder with a tightening grip.

"Nnaahh..."

Marluxia cringed and bit down sharply on his lip.

"Stop! It hurts!" He cried.

Axel released him.

"You're injured?"

"No, I'm fine..."

"Stop lying to me!"

Axel reached out and tugged sharply at Marluxia's cloak, managing to tear it. The fabric fell from his shoulder, revealing the source of the man's pain, a bloody bruised wound. Axel's eyes widened.

"What happened!?"

"Why do you care...?"

"I don't! But tell me anyway!"

"I fell..."

"YOU'RE LYING!"

Axel pushed Marluxia against the wall.

"WHAT HAPPENED!?"

He reached out and unzipped the other man's cloak.

"... stop..." Marluxia pleaded in a mere whisper.

"Oh... my... God..."


	4. Chapter 4

Roxas crawled out of Axel's bed, sighing heavily.

"Where is he? He told me..."

Number XIII snatched up his cloak and fixed himself up to where the earlier events wouldn't be obvious, as far as he knew, no one else in the Organization knew about his relationship with Axel. The boy creeped out of Axel's room and headed down the hallway to his own, planning on a shower when he got there.

Marluxia lye there absolutly nude and blushing like crazy. Luckily for him Axel had him lay on his stomach so he hid his face in his fluffy pink pillow.

"Marluxia, you seriously need to tell me what happened..."

Marluxia cringed as the peroxide made contact with a large gash on his back.

He shook his head,

"I can't -- oww..."

"Marluxia!" Axel sighed, tending to the man's wounds as gently as possible.

"Gomen nasai..."

"Don't apologize... /why/ can't you tell me?"

Silence.

"Marluxia!?"

"'CAUSE SAIX SAID NOT TO TELL ANYONE!" Marluxia cried out.

"Saix?"

"Ah! N-no! I mean!"

"He did this? WHY!?"

"I'm... his pet... he said so... I have to do what he says..."

"PET!?"

Marluxia nodded and whimpered into the pillow.

"Ah, sorry, here... turn over."

Marluxia's face turned beet red,

"Wh-wha? N-no... I'm..."

"Just do it."

The Graceful Assassin turned over onto his back,

"O-owch..."

Marluxia quickly reached down to cover himself,

"You don't have to hide anything from me."

Axel laughed, reaching his hand down, placing it ontop of the other male's hands. Marluxia blushed and closed his eyes.

"N-no... Axel... what are -- "

"Oh be quiet." Axel chuckled, "You're fine."

"B-but..."

"I'm not even doing anything."

Axel lifted Marluxia's hands,

"N-NO!"

"Oh my, what's this?"

Marluxia's face turned an even darker shade of red, which, surprisingly/was/ possible.

"I told you not to..."

Slender fingers gently wrapped around Marluxia's arousal and a small whine escaped the man's lips.

"A-Axel..."

A grin pulled at the pyro's lips,

"Do you like it when I touch you here?"

the hand slowly caressed the man's erection.

"A-ah... b-but... yess..." the final word was but a shy whisper.

Axel suddenly stopped,

"Roxas..." he muttered.

He quickly shook off the thought and grinned lustfully at the other male.

"Axel..." Marluxia whined.

"Hmm? Something you want?" number VIII asked, running the tips of his fingers, quite literally, all over Marluxia's bare flesh teasingly.

"A-Axel... p-please... stop..."

Axel moved his hand away

"stop... teasing me..."


	5. Chapter 5

The cloak hit the floor as thier lips met in yet another sweet kiss. Marluxia shivered a bit beneath the oher male.

"Are you okay?"

"Nnn... yeah..."

"You're sure?" 

Axel kissed at the other man's neck, making sure to becareful of the wound on his shoulder.

"Aah... yes..." 

"Good."

he nipped lightly at Marluxia's ear causing him to whimper quietly.

"You're too adorable..."

Marluxia blushed slightly but said nothing. Axel's fingers traced the other man's chest, careful of the wounds. His hand was soon gently caressing Marluxia's ever-growing length. The Graceful Assassin moaned quietly and Axel's other hand headed down to his chest, pinching his nipple sharply, causing Marluxia to gasp.

"Is that okay?"

"Y-yess..."

The men locked lips again as Axel's hand once again began to wander, all the way down to Marluxia's ass. A single finger carressed his opening before venturing in.

"AH!"

Axel quickly removed his finger when Marluxia so violently broke away from the kiss.

"I'm sorry... are you okay?"

"That... hurts..." Number XI whimpered.

Axel stopped the actions of his hands and kissed the other man softly on the lips.

"I'm sorry..." He whispered again. 

"Don't apologize." Maluxia muttered. "It's because of Saix..."

"Please tell me why and what he did..." Axel pleaded with the other male to tell him everything, basically so he knew exactly what had happened when he went after Saix, though really Marluxia's wounds were enough reason already.

"I told you... I'm his... Pet... he tourtures me..."

"Please, I need to know everything." 

Axel stroked the other male's sakura hair softly.

"Whips... razors... Axel... he... he raped me..." Marluxia whimpered, closing his eyes.

Marluxia wished so hard that he could cry right now, why was it that he could cry when he was in physical pain, but not when he was 'sad'? Axel wrapped his arms around the other,

"He'll pay for it, I promise." he whispered.

Marluxia's eyes shot open,

"NO! You can't! He'll know I told! Please! No!"

"Marlu, calm down, it will be okay."

"No, you can't..."

"It will never stop if you don't do anything about it."

"... but ..."

Axel placed a soft kiss on Marluxia's forehead before crawling off of him.

"W-wait... where are you going?"

"Huh?"

"Please, don't leave?"

"I'll be back, I promise." 

Marluxia just lay quietly as he watched number VIII pull his cloak back on and walk slowly out the door, closing it behind him.


	6. Chapter 6

"What the fuck, man!?"

"You actually beleive flower boy?"

Saix wiped blood from his lip and stood up, summoning his Claymore.

"Why would you think I would want to have anything at all to do with that pansy anyway? Much less something like that. Since when do you care anyway? You're with number XIII aren't you?"

Axel froze at his words.

"You're cheating on Roxas! Aren't you!?"

Saix chuckled at Axel's expression.

"So, you are. Wait untill he find out. Ah, but not now, you wanted a fight? Let's go."

Chakrams were summoned and immediatly tossed directly at the man standing before him. Saix blocked the attack with his Claymore for the most part, only his shoulder was grazed by one of the points of the chakram. Once his Chakrams returned to his hands they were set ablaze and tossed again as Saix pulled back his own weapon to attack.

A lanky, beat-up figure stepped out of Saix's room and limped down the hallway towards Marluxia's room. The door opened and the nobody stepped in, collapsing on the floor. Marluxia dropped his brush and jumped out of his chair in front of the vanity, rushing over to the fallen member.

"AXEL!"

His breathing was heavy and he was covered in blood.

"M-Mar..." Axel whimpered, reaching up to caress the other's cheek.

"Axel... you didn't!... but... I asked you not to..."

"I'm... s-sorry...M-Marlu-xia."

"Now look at you... and it's all my fault."

Marluxia wrapped an arm around Axel and helped him up off the floor and then out of his cloak, laying him gently on the bed.

"Arigato..."

A knock came at the door just as Marluxia had begun dressing the other's wounds.

"I'm sorry, let me get this."

"Yeah."

The door opened.

"Marlu-chhaannn! Have you seen Axel!? He never ca-- I mean, I never found him!"

"Umm..." 

Marluxia quickly turned around and mouthed to the half naked man on his bed,

'It's Roxas!"

Axels' stomach tightened and he quickly shook his head as to say 'I'm not here! You haven't seen me!'

"Sorry Roxxy, I haven't seen him."

Number XI told him upon turning back around.

"Mar-Mar... is someone else here?" Roxas questioned, attempting to peek in. 

"N-No! No one, okay, well you should probably go find Axel now! Sorry I couldn't help!"

and the door was shut in the boy's face.

"He was looking for you."

"Shit..."

"You should go after I finish up."

Axel didn't respond. Axel stayed completly silent as Marluxia finished dressing his wounds, but as Marluxia was sticking a bandage over a small cut on his cheek, Axel unconciously reached up pulling the other male into a deep kiss. Marluxia quickly pulled away.

"A-Axel! What about Roxas!?"

"I've already lost him..." he whispered sadly.

"No! Why would you say that!?" 

"Marluxia, stop. We've already gone too far. How am I supposed to even face him?"

"What? ... oh... He doesn't have to know!I I can keep a secret! Trust me!"

Axel said nothing.

"Come on... go..."

More Silence.

"Axel..."

"I can't!"

"What!? Yes you can!"

"Marluxia! Stop! I can't! that's it!"

Axel sat up and pulled Marluxia into a long passinate kiss. When they broke away Marluxia just stood there, stunned.

"Marluxia... I can't go back to him... and I can't... leave /you/"

"..." 

"Marluxia... today I realized. Roxas may be cute, extremly cute, and not to mention like half my age or something... but... you..." Axel cut himself off there.

"Axel..."

"Mar... are you okay with this?"

"I... I don't... I can't... Roxas..."

"I guess not. I'll go then. I don't want to cause you any trouble."

Axel stood and pulled his cloak on, heading for the door, but before he had a chance to step even one foot out the door he cryed out in pain as arms wrapped around his stomach and a body pressed against his back.

"Axel... don't go..."


	7. Chapter 7

Marluxia arched his back to pull his cloak from beneath him, which turned out to be a difficult task with Axel's mouth tasting his flesh.

"Nnn... A-Axxy..." Marluxia whimpered, lowering himself back onto the bed.

The pyro moved his mouth back up to the other's into a sloppy kiss, shoving his tounge in the other's mouth. They broke away and Axel's tounge slid across the soft flesh of the Graceful Assassin's neck.

"Axel..." Marluxia moaned, his hand grabbing at Axel's pants, which was the only garment either one of them even had on anymore.

Number VIII's hands began to wander, reaching down and unbuttoning the other's pants as their lips met again. Marluxia's pants /and/ undergarments were soon completly removed and on lying on the floor. Axel's hands stayed in the same general area, hand caressing the other man's thigh before wrapping around his growing member, stroking him gently. Axel drank in the moans Marluxia released into the kiss. As his hand worked Marluxia's length his other handworked at removing his own pants.

Once he got fed up, Axel stopped and stood up instead.

"Axxy... don't stop..." Marluxia moaned.

"Just like Roxas..." the Pyro mumbled in a saddened voice, dropping his pants to the floor. "Don't worry."

Axel crawled back on top of the man , hand immediatly returning it's task, but was soon stopped again.

"Marlu..." Axel blushed "Umm... l-- nevermind..." 

The Pyro lifted Marluxia's legs over his shoulders, giving him easier access to this lower body. He lifted gim and licked at the base of his cock, tounge trailing south to his ass. He traced his opening with his tounge before poking it inside a few times, getting him nice and wet. Axel's tounge traced back upand he lowered number XI a bit, taking his whole length into his mouth. Marluxia moaned unconciously quite loudly as Axel sucked gently. Axel figured it would be safe to attempt his earlier feat again now, one finger entering the other man. He waited a moment for a reaction before feling around. This time there was a more positive reaction, a soft moan and hands grasping the sheets tighter.

With Axel's mouth and hand working in unison Marluxia was so close to climax. Axel carfully added another finger.

"Axxy! I'm gonna cum!!" Marluxia squeaked.

Number VIII just grinned and kept at his tasks, going until he tasted the sweet hot sensation fill his mouth. He swallowed and lowered the other male, removing his fingers. Axel crawled up to lock lips with the Graceful Assassin, giving him a taste of his own juices lingering on Axel's lips. Axel moved his lips from the other's and to his ear.

"Can I come in?" he whispered, chuckling slightly at his wording.

Marluxia blushed and hesitated before answering,

"Y-yes.."

Axel lifted Marluxia again, placing only the head of his cock on the man's entrance. Marluxia gripped the pillow under himself, bracing himself for it. Axel slowly pushed in and Marluxia's body shook, though more in pain than pleasure.

"O-ow..." he whimpered, squeezing his eyes shut.

"nmf... I'm all in..." Axel told him, "Are you okay?"

" ... Y-yeah..." 

Axel stayed motionless a bit longer, letting his partner adjust, before pulling out and going back in gently, repeating his thrusts until he was rocking Marluxia with a gentle, steady pace.

"You alright?" Axel grunted after catching a whimper from the other man.

Marluxia just nodded the best he could and gripped the pillow tighter. Axel continued to thrust into the other man, quickening his pace as Marluxia would allow. Axel leaned down to Marluxia's neck and licked up the beads of sweat forming on his shoulder. Axel's wounds were hurting massivly but he tried to ignore it while at the same time hopeing Marluxia didn't hurt like he did.

Axel's thrusts got harder and deeper. Marluxia was literally screaming at this point, but not in pain, they were cries of pleasure.

"Axel! Anyyyaahhhh! I'm gonn-n-na-- aaahhhh!!"

A sticky liquid splattered across Axel's stomach. 'Just like Roxas...' the man thought, still pounding into the other male. He was enjoying this so much, but all he could think about was Roxas and his chest ached more than his now bleeding wounds did.

Axel pulled out for a moment and flipped his partner over onto his knees, hands still clinging tightly to the pillow. Axel wrapped one of his arms around Marluxia's stomach and penetrated again, slow at first but pace quickening back to where he left off. His hand wandered down to the man's dick which had become hard already again. The Flurry of Dancing Flames wrapped a hand around Marluxia's cock and stroked him in time with his thrusts.

"Nnn... Marluxia... I'm going to... what should I--" Axel grunted, though being cut off by the other man's moan

"Cum inside... p-please..."

As Axel let himself release Marluxia gasped and came once more almost instantly after him, collapsing on the bed as the thrusting ceased and Axel pulled out.


	8. Chapter 8

Marluxia woke up to Axel's sleeping face beside him and long slender arms holding him in a warm embrace.

"Marlu?" A voice mumbled, one of Axel's eyes opening the slightest bit.

Marluxia just smiled as Axel leaned in, placing a soft kiss on his forehead.

"Hey, how're ya feeling?"

"My lowerback and hips hurt... but besides that I'm great."

"S-sorry..."

"Don't apolgize, it was great... I love you."

Axel didn't hear Marluxia say those last three words, but instead who he heard was Roxas.

"Axel?"

He had obviously drifted off.

"Wah!? Ah, gomen ne..."

"You okay?"

"Uh, yeah..."

"I'm gonna go shower okay?"

"May I join you?"

"... O-of course."

Both men got out of bed and headed for the bathroom. Marluxia started the shower and stepped in, Axel following a few moments after.

Axel's fingers became tangled in Marluxia's hair as they kissed passionatly, their body heat rising again.

"Axel..." Marluxia moaned as the pyro kissed at his neck.

"Mm?"

"Please... take me..."

What seemed like immediatly after the last word left hips lips Axel had flipped him over and pressed him firmly against the wall.

"So you want me?"

"Mmm... yes."

"How bad?"

"So bad... please..."

"What if I say no?"

"Please, I /need/ you in me..."

"Need? I don't think you /need/ it."

"I do..."

"Why?"

"I'll die..."

"Well, we don't want that now do we?"

"Please Axel..." 

Marluxia begged the man, clawing at the wall in front of him. All of this talk had gotten Axel aroused and he assumed that the water would be enough lubrication. Axel slowly entered the other male, once all the way in, Axel pulled back out and thrust back in, biting Marluxia's woundless shoulder at the same time. Marluxia let out a loud cry seeming to hold a mixture of both pain and pleasure. Axel grinned as he pulled out and thrust into him again and again, licking at the bitemark he had left.

Axel's hands grabbed at Marluxia's wrists, lifting his arms above his head and pinning them again to the wall. The Graceful Assassin's chest pressed against the wall, sliding up and down slightly as his partner rocked his body with his thrusting. One hand released his wrists and traced down his stomach to his thigh and then back up between his legs. Axel hand squeezed firmly before loosening his grip and stroking the other man's member rapidly.

"Cum for me." The Flurry of Dancing Flames whispered in his ear.

His thrusts became harder and deeper. Sending Marluxia to the edge doing exactly as the man asked of him, cumming violently, splattering his seed onto the wall in front of him. Marluxia's body shook. 

"Ah... it's too much..." he whimpered.

"Mmm?"

"Please... s-stop..."

Axel couldn't help but ignore Marluxia's plea, he needed to finish. He thrust into him quick and hard a few more times until he finally came, overflowing his partner. Axel's hands slid to Marluxia's waist, holding him close, breathing heavily in his ear.

"You should really go see Roxas..." Whispered a small voice in Axel's ear as the two partners lay entertwined in each other's embrace, the sweet, misty scent of Cherry Blossoms filling the room .

"I... What am I supposed to tell him?"

"The superior needed you?" 

"That.. might work..."

"Go ahead."

"I can't just leave you, if I go back to him... I mean... I still love him..." "

That's even more reason to go then."

"What ab--"

"Go."

"Alright..."

Axel sat up and crawled out of the bed.

"I'll be back..." 

Marluxia just shook his head, knowing he wouldn't as a final soft kiss was placed on his lips. Not another word was spoken as Axel carefully exited Marluxia's room.


	9. Chapter 9

"Axel!"

a high-pitched squeal and arms latching around his waist welcomed the pyro back.

"Where have you been!? You never came back." 

"... The Superior..."

"Hmm? ... Oh, he sent you on a mission?"

Axel nodded.

"Oh, okay! I understand! I'm ha-- Oh! you smell good! Like Cherry... Cherry Blossoms?"

Axel's body tensed. Roxas released him and backed up, tilting his head in question.

"Where did Superior send you?"

"Huh? Umm... oh, you know... after that Sora kid..."

Roxas frowned.

"Why are you lieing to me?"

"What!? I'm not!"

"Yes you are! Where were you Axel!?"

"I told you!"

Roxas stopped and looked at his lover wide eyed. It had finally hit him,

"C-Cherry Blossoms..." he murmured. "... Marlu? ... so... It was you... I knew someone was in there. What were you doing with Marluxia?"

"What!? I was never even with him!"

"How can you just stand here and lie to me like that!? Am I that bad!? That worthless to you!? WHAT WERE YOU DOING WITH MAR-MAR!?"

Roxas had Axel cornered at this point, looking up at him like he so badly wanted to cry.

"Roxas! Stop it!"

Axel's arms extended and he shoved the boy away.

"Just stop it! Okay!?"

"A-Axel."

"Just stop! Leave me alone!"

With that Axel turned and quickly fled the room, leaving an angry and confused Roxas behind.

The floor was littered with glass, pictures, and other various objects from around the room, including a torn stuffed bear.

"Fuck! What's wrong with me!?" A voice screamed into the pillow "What made me think going back to him would be okay!? Why would I think everything would just fucking go away and that it was just that easy to go back to my perfect life!?"

Axel flipped over onto his back and stared lifelessly up at the ceiling. A knock came at the door.

"Go away..."

Axel's arm fell to the bed-side table, landing on a thick peice of glass which was promptly picked up and observed. Another knock,

"I said go..."

Axel stared at the glass a little longer before unconciously lowering the sharp shard to his arm, dangerously close to his wrist. Yet another knock, damn, whoever it was they sure were persistant. There was nothing but silence this time.

Axel's arms fell to his side, the blood drenched shard hitting the floor.At this point the door was opened and a very familiar face entered the room. Eyes widened at the state of the room.

"Axel!"

the visitor rushed over to the man lying in bed, now bleeding profusly. 

"Mar..." Axel mumbled, looking up at him, smiling almost manically.

"What happened!? What did you do!?" Marluxia exclaimed hurrying to the bathroom in search of some sort of first aid.

"I told you... I told you I couldn't go back... he knows... and he hates me..."

"He doesn't hate you!?"

"He does, I did this for him..."

"What!?"

"I'm worthless..."

"No! You're not!, I don't want to see you like this and he wouldn't either!"

Marluxia sopped up the blood with a clean towel and quickly wrapped Axel's arm with steril gauze bandages that he had found in a first-aid kit stored in the cabinets under the sink.

"You don't know!... You just don't!"

"Axel! Stop it!!"

"There's no point! What is this!? This... Non-life!? We don't even have a purpose, we were never supposed to exist! He was the one and only thing that made me feel whole. The only one who made me feel... like I had a heart... I know... If I could feel... I would love him... /truely/ love him... He's my purpose, he's what makes everyday okay, worth it... But he hates me now, I've lost my purpose... Please... Just leave me... I don't want to 'live' without him."

A soft kiss was placed on the Pyro's forehead.

"Don't do this, you can't leave him alone."

"... but I..."

"Shutup! Axel, stop!... Roxas is the same... So what if he knows? If you just go back and tell him yourself, apologize... Even blame it on me... He will forgive you."

"What about you?"

"I don't care, I want you to be happy... Because... If /I/ had a heart... I would love you... Like you love him..." 

"Marlu..."

"Please? Go back to him?" 

Axel nodded sadly. How was he just supposed to leave and really forget about everything with Marluxia? It just felt wrong, but at the same time he loved Roxas and being with Marluxia also seemed wrong. 'Why me? It's not fair.' Marluxia unwrapped Axel's arm, disposing of the soiled bandages and wrapping his arm back up with fresh ones.

"Can't we just stay like this a little longer? Please?"

Marluxia had already begun to clean the mess Axel had made of his room.

"I'm not sure if it's a good idea... but I think I'd like that too..."

Marluxia dumped the pile of glass he had swept up into the trash and placed the photos and picture frames on Axel's desk before crawling into his bed beside him. Axel kissed him softly on the lips and Marluxia blushed a bright pink, just as he had the first time.

"It's not fair... Why can't I just keep you both?"

"c'mon, that's not fair either and you know it."

Axel pulled the other male close and Marluxia buried his head in his chest.

" I know..."


	10. Chapter 10

Roxas curled up in his bed and closed his eyes.

"Axel... how could you?... I hate you..." He whispered, pulling the sheets over his head and gripping them tightly.

"If we don't have hearts why am I in so much pain?"

Marluxia finished the final stitch and placed the fixed stuffed bear on the newly made bed.

"Thanks alot."

"No problem!"

Marluxia smiled sweetly.

"Okay, I should be going then!"

Axel grabbed him and held him tight, holding him as if he was never going to see him again. Marluxia stole a quick kiss and giggled, rushing to the door.

"I'm going now, I'll see you... whenever, and I know things will work out between you and Roxas so don't worry!"

Axel smiled and nodded as he watched Marluxia leave the room.

"Now... to fix things..." 

"You've got Mail!" Roxas rolled over and stared at his computer, watching the little dancing envelope for a few moments before forcing himself out of bed and wandering over to the computer.

"Axel..." 

The cursor moved straight to the delete button but slowly edged away, opening the e-mail. 'Roxas, please, just listen to me okay? You were right... Marly and me... Well... look, i really want to make it up to you. I was stupid, I just got caught up and things happened. Everything made me realize how much I really love /you/ and only you. Okay, so let me get to the point, will you be willing to meet me in my room in about an hour. Please... Roxxy-kun? 3 xoxo Axel xoxo' Roxas reread the message over and over, really not knowing what to do.

"Should I go?" He whispered to himself. "But... he hurt me... I..."

Axel sat quietly, peeking over at his clock every once in a while.

"He's really not coming..." Axel whimpered, lowering his head.

The door creaked open slowly and a large tuft of blonde spikey hair popped into the room. Axel didn't even bother looking up until he heard his voice.

"... Axel?" 

when Axel looked up, there, in the doorway, stood the small blonde teen. 

"Roxas... you came..."

Roxas nodded slightly and looked around the room. It was dark, only the many candles around the room gave off a dim light. It wasn't much but it seemed to set a 'mood'.

"Well.. come here..." Axel said, patting the area of the bed beside him.

Roxas, hesitant at first, made his way over and sat down on the edge of the bed, looking at Axel over his shoulder. Axel moved closer and wrapped his arms around the boy's waist. Roxas fidgited under his grasp but Axel refused to let him go.

"Roxas... please... forgive me..."

Roxas said nothing, still fidgiting slightly.

"Look, me and Mar-Mar... well... we..."

"Why did you lie to me before?"

"Roxas... I didn't know how I could tell you something like that. I was scared. I was even afraid to come back to you at all. Please Roxas... I can't lose you... you know I love you, more than anything. If I were to lose you, I would... I would die..."

With that Axel pulled up his sleeve revealing the bandages that wrapped his arm. Roxas just stared blankly, not quite getting what Axel was trying to demonstrate. Axel saw this and slowly unwrapped the bandages, revealing a mess of gashes running all the way up his arm, mostly around his wrist.

"A-Axel... what..."

"I didn't think you would ever forgive me... I thought... I had lost my purpose... I thought... I lost /you/... You will forgive me... right?"

"A-Axel... I..."

"Please? You don't even know how sorry I am, and I wish I could express it better..."

Without a word Roxas had caught Axel in a passinate liplock.

"R-Roxas..."

"I don't know what to do, I mean... How could you even do that to me? But, I don't want you to leave me... I'm really confused right now, okay?"

"Fine, I understand completly..."

The two of them sat in silence for a long time, hardly even looking at each other.

"I can't take this! I... forgive you. Just promise me... you will never do something like that again, never leave me again."

"I promise..." 

Axel wrapped his arms around the boy's waist, pulling him into a tight embrace.

"I love you, Roxas. With all of my non-existant heart. You know that, right?"

Roxas just nodded, burying his head in Axel's chest.

"I love you too..." he whispered as Axel placed a delicated kiss on his head.

As Axel held the boy as if the world was going to end, he swore in his mind he would never let Roxas go again, he was going to stay with him, and only him, forever.


End file.
